Shadow Kiss
by Elysium187
Summary: This is Shadow Kiss in Dimitri's POV.


Shadow Kiss

By Richelle Mead

Chapter 1

I silently thanked God that I was able to control my anger. Heat was rising up my neck. The hands that I used to kill Strigoi, were curling and uncurling, hungry to punch something.

Because I was standing in a room full of fellow guardians, both superior and inferior to me, I had to remain profressional about the situation, no matter how absurd it was.

Victor Dashkov was going on trial.

I had spent my life training to protect the royals, when really, they didn't deserve such protection. They used their rank to belittle others, because they were afraid of change.

Not all royals were like that. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir was different than the others. She had a kind heart, and an open mind. Even more extraordinary was her gift to heal, and the bond that she shared with her best friend, Rose Hathaway.

_Rose_. I thought about her now, as I listened to Alberta talk about who was going to court. Some of the guardians who had been involved were going. I was one of those guardians.

Even though I was excited that I go to have a part in the imprisonment of a monster, a part of me didn't think that was enough.

"Excuse me, Guardian Petrov." She was in the middle of a sentence, but she stopped talking, and let her eyes rest on me. "I am sorry for interrupting, but I believe that we should allow more than just the guardians to go."

Her mouth closed, and a knowing look washed over her face. "Yes, it would be logical for those who were personally damaged by Dashkov's actions to go, but we can not risk putting them in danger."

I took a step forward, my anger subsiding into firmness. "I understand. But there is a chance that Victor Dashkov might be set free."

There were a few guardians of Queen Tatiana's amongst the small group of school officials. They had not only come here to address us on the behalf of the queen, but to escort her friend and adviser, Priscilla Voda.

She was the only one in the room dressed in a pristine pink suit, and pearls, while everyone else was wearing black. Though she wasn't as nearly as powerful as the queen, everyone was aware of her presence.

"I assure you," she said. "Tatiana will not let that happen. Victor Dashkov was once an important asset to the Moroi world, but we can not overlook his crimes."

"Neither can they."

"I understand your concerns, Guardian Belikov, but we know what's best for them."

Knowing that I could not win, I bowed my head, and stepped back into the background, where I belonged. It was no secret that people in the guardian world respected me, even though I was younger than most of them.

In the Moroi world, however, my respect meant nothing.

The meeting had ended and everyone went their ways. My shift started in exactly five minutes, and I needed to make a couple rounds around the school.

I found myself in the section that housed Rose's dorm. She had once told me that I tried so hard to keep myself under control, but underneath it all, I was just like her. It scared me sometimes, that she knew me so well, but it was part of the reason I loved her.

There were many times I tried to throw away my feelings. I had even tried to substitute her with Tasha Ozera, an old friend of mine, but it wasn't the same.

When I was just about to turn around the corner, I seen something in my peripheral vision. I turned to find a tall, slender girl walking through the down the steps. She had a thick, dark ponytail that I recognized so very well. I had found excuses to touch it all the time because it was so beautiful and soft.

Rose.

It was still pretty early for her to be up. Something must have been on her mind, and I found it pretty ironic, that when the moment I thought of her, she would appear.

As if we had a bond like the one she had with Lissa. Sometimes I wish she did, because then I would know what's on her mind always. She kept so much from me, lately, but a part of me knew why.

The fact that we couldn't be together was hurting her almost as much as it was hurting me. Seeing as though I was her mentor, our relationship was supposed to be strictly professional, but it was not, and there was nothing we could do about it.

My attraction for her was strong. Sometimes I couldn't help but watch her, and want her in ways that I knew were wrong.

I followed her.

It would be perfectly normal for an instructor to follow after their students, but I was going after her for more personal, more selfish reasons.

I needed to find out why she was up so early.

Going down the stairs she had went down I moved through the lobby and nodded at the guard that was sitting at the desk. In any other circumstance I would have yelled at him. He looked like he wasn't paying attention to his duties. But I let him think that he was doing a great job, and slipped outside.

Montana was beautiful in the mornings when the sun was out and the ground was dry. But now it seemed cold, forlorn. The snow was starting to melt leaving behind slush. Wind sifted through the branches of the trees. It was definitely not the right type of weather for anyone to be out. Especially if they were only wearing a robe and slippers.

I found Rose. She didn't know I was there, which was bad form considering she was a guardian and she would always have to be alert. But I ignored all that, because sometimes there were things more important than technique.

Things that had to deal with the heart. We taught the novices that _they came first_, but sometimes, the heart wasn't easy to ignore. I was a living proof of that.

Though Victor Dashkov had made us fall prey to that lust charm, we had already had enough lust in our hearts, and that was what drove us to touch each other in ways that were unexceptable.

I can't deny that a part of me wanted to be in bed with her. But I need to keep her safe. She has a long, successful guardian life ahead of her. It's what she wants and I won't ever stand in her way of getting what she wants.

I look down at the ground, catching the double meaning in my thoughts. What she wants is me. I haven't seen her since the accident, but now more than ever, she needs me. Even with this knowledge, I won't act on it, because I am afraid I won't be able to hold back. When I should. When I _have _to hold back.

She is still standing there, unaware of my presence, staring off into the distance. Looking at everything and nothing.

The silence was killing me.

"Are you sleepwalking?" I asked.

She spun around, her dark ponytail swishing in her face. I wished I could take the expression on her face and put it in a bottle, to look at over and over again. It was rare when somebody caught Rose off-guard.

Running a hand through her hair, the elastic band snapped and her dark hair fell all around her. Oh, it was beautiful hair. At the moment it looked like a haystick, but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

"I was testing dorm security," she said. "It sucks."

I could feel my lips pulling up at the corners. One thing that hasn't changed is that I could always tell when she was lying. It made me wonder why she would lie to me, of all people, but I was happy to see some of the old Rose back.

Her eyes locked on me, but she didn't look me in my eyes. Just as always, I wanted to know what was on her mind.

She shivered.

"You must be freezing. Do you want my coat?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. What are you doing out here? Are you testing security too?"

"I _am_ security. This is my watch," I replied.

"Well, good work," she said. "I'm glad I was able to help test your awesome skills. I should be going now."

Something washed through me. She was going. It was rare we got to spend time together. Our sessions were canceled due to the field experiences and the trial. Since the accident, I have hardly seen her.

And the look on her face tells me something is wrong. Something serious.

I grab a hold of her arm, by instinct. "Rose." For a moment, electricity surges through my veins, and I wonder if she feels it too. I pull away. This is not the right place or time. "What are you really doing out here?"

My voice was suddenly raw and serious. I couldn't let her know that she affected me in anyway. Our feelings for each other had to stay extinguished even though they were still burning as bright as a flickering flame.

_**Note: The characters and storyline belongs to Richelle Mead. **_


End file.
